Koshaji
Koshaji (胡車兒, Koshaji) is a Jonin level Kunoichi hailing from the profound Uzumaki Clan of Konohagakure. She is foreseen as one of the most promising shinobi Getsugakure has ever produced, and considered atop the ladder when compared to the village's women. Background Koshaji was born as the only child of the sixth hokage, Naruto Uzumaki, and his long time crush, Sakura Haruno. Koshaji's existence came upon unexpectedly, after Sakura had paid an untimely visit to the Naruto at his office. Before the two knew it, they had spent the night together, resulting in a child nine months later. The day Sakura went into labor, a masked villain approached the woman, robbing her of her child. He spent that evening at the ramen shop, unidentified by the locals, and ended up misplacing Koshaji into a nearby box filled with various supplies. Realizing his mistake after appearing home with no child in his hands, the man panicked, though ultimately could never find Koshaji again. Meanwhile, Koshaji appeared in Getsugakure several days later, and was adopted by a loving couple. The incident later caused a treacherous feud between Naruto and Sakura, resulting in a split between the couple. Though they had never been married, Sakura fell into greater depression after having lost both her team 7 peers. She was found mourning her many losses by Konohamaru, who promised the woman with great rewards if she accepted his marriage proposal. Sakura declined at first, though succumbed to the latter's offer after Naruto got together with Hinata Hyuga. Not long after arriving in Getsugakure, Koshaji was orphaned, after witnessing her foster parents die before her eyes, a sight which would later drive the feeble woman to strive for greatness. With no one to care for her, Koshaji took to the streets of the village, living off food scraps found in the garbage. The locals, instead of giving her any gratitude, instead teased her about her large forehead, a trait she inherited from her mother. Koshaji was soon found by the traveling Tsunade, and former fifth Hokage. Taking the poor girl under her wing, she transformed her, into a fighting machine. Though Tsunade originally had planned to only train Koshaji until she could walk on her own feet, she ended up sharing even her most secret of techniques. Koshaji had reminded Tsunade of her former student, Sakura, whom she often mistook her for, unbeknownst of the latter's actual relationships with one another, during their many training sessions together. At some point, she faced off against her own father, Naruto Uzumaki in battle, who was fighting alongside Koshaji's adoptive father, Konohamaru. A fierce battle commenced with Koshaji serving as her teams main source of fuel. In the middle of the fight, however, Naruto, who was forced to enter sage mode, sensed his own chakra within Koshaji, reuniting with his long lost daughter, much to the disgust of Konohamaru, who grew angry at the thought of his sensei sleeping with his wife. Koshaji was embraced by an emotional Naruto, who apologized deeply to her for not being there for him. Koshaji broke into tears, realizing the love of her father for the very first time. She returned home to Konoha for sometime, meeting with her biological mother, Sakura, as well as her adoptive mother, Hinata. Koshaji's arrival sparked competition between her many parents, who fought for the girl's approval. Surrounded by those who truly loved her, Koshaji took advantage of the situation, participating in several training sessions with each and every single one, in the hopes of fulfilling their needs, as well as transforming into a promising kunoichi herself. She was later considered as a front running candidate for the seventh hokage several years later, only to completely deny the offer by expressing her intentions on returning to what she felt was her true home, Getsugakure. Personality Orphaned at a young age, Koshaji growth stimulated an independent individual, who rarely trusted others. However, after being introduced to her parents, Koshaji began to lighten up. Koshaji's mentor at the time, the fifth hokage, Tsunade, also played a crucial role in the latter's progress in society. As she grew older, Koshaji reflected qualities of all four of her parents, both biological and adoptive. She is now extremely friendly, caring deeply for the sake of her village, as well as for the safety of her comrades. She is not beyond putting her life on the line if the situation calls for it. On the other hand, she is not the slightest bit modest about her appearance, frequently referring or complaining about her large breasts in normal casual conversation.She is not above using her considerable feminine charms to get her way. In fact, she would even consider stripping naked if no one compliments her on her outfit, regardless of how skimpy it may be. Although relatively calm and mature when a situation calls for it, Koshaji is quite laid-back and playful, often teasing or flirting with those around her. Appearance Koshaji is a relatively tall, light-skinned woman. She bears a strong resemblance to her mother, Sakura Haruno, inheriting her large forehead, which later in her lifetime, is marked with the Strength of a Hundred Seal. Like her mother, Koshaji appeared highly attractive to her peers, often garnering the crushes of her many male classmates. As an adult, Koshaji wears a set of samurai armor, which she acquired during her tenure within the Land of Iron. The armor provides exceptional protection from several techniques, spanning from basic material arts to even dangerous ninjutsu. A long, steel katana is kept at her side at all times, serving as her primary weaponry throughout the course of her battles. Upon entering sage mode, orange pigmentations form around her eyes and witha yellow toad-like irises, indicating the latter's ability to preform 'perfect sage mode'. Her samurai armor is also replaced by a black, two-piece swimsuit, worn beneath a long, red, loose sleeveless cloak, reaching up until her ankles. Abilities Greatly admired around the world, Koshaji is reputed to be one of the most powerful kunoichi in ninja history. A testament to her skill, she was considered the front runner for the position of the seventh hokage despite only remaining within Konogakure briefly, though she ultimately declined the promotion, revealing her intention of returning to Getsugakure, what she considered as her 'true' home. She was considered by her own father, Naruto Uzumaki to be a tremendous force whilst on the battlefield, going as far as to stating he would not want to be on the opposing side. Upon meeting her for the final time, her own mentor, Tsunade, also remembered as the fifth hokage of the hidden leaf village, praised Koshaji's progress, considering the latter to have surpassed her even that of her own power. Physical Prowess Like her mentor Tsunade, Koshaji's trademark ability is her immense raw strength, with which she was able to crush rock with a single hand. An opponent struck by her attacks could suffer damage ranging from broken bones, ruptured organs, or even death. It is believed that this sheer strength rivals the brute force of the third raikage all together, while ultimately capable of holding the latter to a standstill in a arm wrestling match, as seen with Tsunade. Likewise, Koshaji has shown herself to be very nimble, able to attack from various angles, even while in mid-air, to effectively pressure her opponents or keep up with faster allies to coordinate devastating attacks. As a field medical-nin, Koshaji is reputed to be highly skilled in the art of evasion; skills she deems necessary for field medics since their healing abilities would be pointless if they are unable to survive and be the last to die. While a medical-nin normally tries to avoid direct battle, Koshaji's taijutsu has been considered unsurpassed, which she uses mainly to intimidate her opponents from approaching her in order to carry out her primary duties as a medical-nin. When entering battle directly, she is a force to be reckoned with. In battle, Koshaji has displayed great speed, flexibility, and ferocity. She is also noted to be able to consume several attacks before showing any sign of suffrage. Her immense stamina, in coordination with her supreme chakra reserves, allow her to fight for several hours before feeling even the slightest bit of exhaustion. Life Force and Chakra Control A direct descendant of the Uzumaki clan, her life force is blessed with immense vitality and endurance, giving her the potential for an exceptionally long lifespan and allowing her to survive most otherwise fatal injuries and in most cases continue battling. The peak of her chakra control, is her ability to form the Strength of a Hundred Seal, which allows her to store massive amounts of chakra on a point on her forehead and then release it; a feat that only Tsunade and her students have accomplished, further showing the difficulty of attaining it. Upon its release, Koshaji can either use the stored chakra to facilitate the activation of one of her techniques such as the Creation Rebirth and Strength of a Hundred Technique which makes her virtually immortal in battle or simultaneously heal and protect her comrades. The more chakra Koshaji stores up inside her seal, the more ferocious her techniques, which gives her incredible combat potential. Ninjutsu Medical Ninjutsu Much of Koshaji's fame comes from her being able to perform any procedure flawlessly to cure and heal injuries that others would consider impossible or a lost cause. She can do so through the usage of no more than chakra or basic tools. Koshaji has also been noted to be capable of making powerful sleeping potions that are also colorless; so much that she is the only one in the world who could spike a drink without a ninja knowing it was drugged. With her remarkable knowledge of the human body and converting her chakra into electricity, Koshaji is capable of sending electric waves into the opponent's nervous system by striking the back of the neck. This then scrambles the electric signals within them and disrupts the way their body moves, such as attempting to move the right hand would cause the left leg to move instead, and so on. She is also able to create a chakra scalpel both for surgery and to inflict internal lacerations and even attack the internal organs. The most extreme example of her medical prowess is her Creation Rebirth, a technique that makes use of the massive amounts of chakra stored in her Strength of a Hundred Seal to continuously create new cells in her body, healing any wound and even growing back missing organs. However, as cells can only divide and be created a set amount of times, the technique shortens her life-span. Because of the risk associated with the technique, Koshaji only uses her regenerative techniques in extremely desperate situations. These techniques are considered to be the absolute pinnacle of medical ninjutsu, which Tsunade developed under the resolution of protecting those dear to her. Shadow Clone Technique Rasengan The trademark technique of both her fathers, her biological father, Naruto Uzumaki, and her adoptive father, Konohamaru, the rasengan has since been passed onto Koshaji. The technique itself was created by Koshaji's grandfather, the Fourth Hokage, Minato Namikaze, which he created by observing the Tailed Beast Ball. Minato spent three years developing the Rasengan; his plan was to take the shape transformation of one's chakra to the "highest possible point" and then combine it with his chakra's nature affinity, creating a technique that did not need the aid of time-consuming hand seals to control. The Rasengan does not require any hand seals to use, relying only on the chakra control of the user. Once it is complete, it becomes self-sustaining, which does not give the Rasengan a definite limit like the Chidori. The compacted nature and moving speed of the chakra allows the Rasengan to grind into whatever it comes in contact with to inflict major damage. This tends to launch the target spiralling backward after being hit or, if the target is lying on the ground or being launched to the ground, the destructive force is enough to form a crater. The rasengan has also seen several variants, such as the Wind Release: Rasenshuriken, and the Big Ball Rasengan. A true master of the rasengan, Koshaji possesses the ability to garner each and every variant manipulated by her father, minus the one's requiring the chakra of the tailed beasts. Summoning Technique When the going gets tough, Koshaji has proven herself as an ally of the toads inhabiting mount myōboku, and thus, has permission to summon the toads. Koshaji bears a multitude of respect for her mentors, adding the "-sama" suffix whenever referring to them. It was ultimately these toads whom foretold Koshaji's future, and helped the latter reach Sage Mode. She was also taught by Tsunade, and partially by her own mother, Sakura, to summon the all mighty medical slug, Katsuyu to assist her in battle. The slug, similarly to the toads, has shown great loyalty to Koshaji, who often summons her alongside the toads, to further enhance her battle strategy. Kenjutsu During her time spent in the Land of Iron alongside Tsunade to continue her training, Koshaji transformed into a master swordsmen. She is widely renowned as a master of Iai — a style of swordsmanship which involves the user rapidly unsheathing her blade to slash the enemies, and then re-sheathing it after completing the attack. Due to her extensive knowledge of swordplay, Koshaji can judge the weaponry skill of her opponents, telling how potent or diminished the opponent's skills are, after just a single clash. She is renowned for the speed in her swordplay, which prevents her enemies from preforming hand signs. Senjutsu Upon returning home to Konohagakure for the first time in several years, Koshaji was reunited with her parents, who competed for the girl's love. She was ultimately taken by her biological father, Naruto Uzumaki, alongside her step father, Konohamaru, to mount myōboku to learn the arts of Senjutsu, an empowered state humans enter when they learn to draw natural energy inside them and blending it with their chakra. In Sage Mode, Koshaji gains sensory abilities to detect and identify other people's chakra even from vast distances. Her sensing abilities can predict the movements of others, able to dodge a direct attack from even the fastest of opponents. In Sage Mode, Koshaji's overall physical parameters are dramatically enhanced, and when combined with her already gruesome Chakra Enhanced Strength, make for a tough counter. Similarly to her father, and grandfather, Koshaji is able to perfectly balance natural chakra, allowing her to awaken perfect sage mode. When in sage mode, orange pigmentations form around her eyes and witha yellow toad-like irises. Her samurai armor is also replaced by a black, two-piece swimsuit, worn beneath a long, red, loose sleeveless cloak, reaching up until her ankles. Fūinjutsu Koshaji is also well-versed in fūinjutsu, capable of using an S-rank seal that continuously stores up chakra for various reasons including using the high-level techniques such as the Creation Rebirth and Strength of a Hundred Technique, created by her mentor, Tsunade, and also used by her biological mother,Sakura. Koshaji has also demonstrated tremendous skills in preforming seal related techniques, such as the Contract Seal, and the Five Elements Seal. Intelligence Stats Video Games Trivia * According to the databook(s): ** Koshaji's hobby is reading (Icha Icha series). ** Koshaji wishes to fight Furin. ** Koshaji's favorite food is Kitsune Soba. ** Koshaji has completed 1,011 official missions in total: 203 D-rank, 186 C-rank, 397 B-rank, 178 A-rank, 47 S-rank. ** Koshaji's favorite phrase is . Applications *Rasengan Application *Sage Mode Application *Strength of a Hundred Technique *Creation Rebirth *Yin Seal: Release *Wind Release: Rasenshuriken *Wind Release: Rasengan *Big Ball Rasengan *Ultra-Big Ball Rasengan